


Talk Dirty To Me

by plinys



Series: Skimmons Week 2014 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what are you wearing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of skimmons week, theme: missions

“Have I ever mentioned that I hate heels?”

“On multiple occasions,” the voice in her ear cheerily quips back.

“It needed to be mentioned again,” she insists, her voice barely above a whisper, but loud enough that Trip, who is currently playing her date, can hear, even without the earpiece that is relaying all of the conversation to him anyways.

He shoots her a look which is clearly the overly polite specialist version of ‘ _really you two right now,’_ but she pretends that she doesn’t understand his look and flashes a bright smile in return.

The voice in her ear is light and cheery, and happily points out, “you could always take them off.”

“That’s your job,” Skye replies so quickly, that she doesn’t remember to keep her voice to a whisper and a few heads quickly turn in her direction.

In an attempt to keep up the act she pressed herself up against Trip’s side, and says, “right sweetie, that’s what you do?”

 Thankfully one of them was actually trained to do this sort of thing and after a few moments of him prattling on and acting all obnoxious and doting with her, the other party-goers turn back to their business not sparing them another glance. He gives her another one of those pointed looks, that she’s doing her very best to ignore before going back to cement their cover.

The whole affair is boring her nearly to death.

When Coulson said undercover super-spy mission, or something along those lines, she had jumped on the chance to do some undercover work. Then again, there was no way May was going to do it, and Jemma would have failed so bad that their cover would have been blown in seconds, so really she had no choice in the matter.

The image that she had constructed in her mind was something out of a James Bond movie, not sitting around waiting for an opportunity in which they could sneak off and stick one of her Trojan Horse infected flash drives into their computer system. The waiting this was about to actually kill her, and already twice Skye had thought of just throwing in the towel and being like _‘hey random goons we’re spies’_ just so this whole thing could be a bit more interesting.

But since that was completely off the table judging by the side-eyed glances that Trip kept shooting her way, she had to find some other way to keep herself entertained, and that someway had to do with embarrassing her current companion.

“So,” she says dropping her voice down again, “what are you wearing?”

Normally she wouldn’t exactly expect her prim-and-proper girlfriend to play along, but when Jemma replies, “that blazer you keep trying to steal from me,” without hesitation, she has to admit that she’s not too surprised.

“Nothing else?”

“Well,” Jemma’s voice hums softly in her ear, “I’ve got pants on too, for now.”

That is enough to break the composure of even the strongest man, and Skye is not surprised in the slightest when she hears a knee jolt up and collide with the table.

She does her best fake coo and asks, “you okay, sweetie,” to her fake-date, while light wind chime-y laughter fills her ears.

His look is less stern this time, more boarding on horrified, and she tries not to grin too much at his expense. Honestly, if Skye could keep this conversation private, she would, but since she can’t there’s only one thing to do, which is whisper, “are you alone,” just for Jemma to hear.

Skye already is sure of the answer, Fitz would be back at the Playground with Coulson and she can look around the room and spot May lurking around the back ready to step in for their backup if they need it, which would mean that the one person sitting in the van waiting to relay and receive information from them is Jemma.

Still, the light, “mhmm,” on the other end is answer enough, and coincides with Trip’s slightly exasperated groan.

She flashes him another smile, before tugging him up, saying, “we should dance,” for the company around them, none of which pay them any mind as they head out onto the dance floor. At least, he doesn’t try to resist, ever the spy, he seems to keep his facial expression dialed down to minimal displeasure as she tugs him up whishing very much that it was somebody more feminine standing up with her swaying to music that neither of them are familiar

She still hates her heels and standing in them is even worse, but it would have been bearable if Jemma was with her instead of Trip.

Though she supposes, if nothing else they can have some fun, which is why, less than a minute into her little dance, she leans forward so that to anybody who might be watching them it looks as though she’s whispering in Trip’s ear, however her words are for Jemma listening on the other side of the line, “you should take them off.”

Jemma’s reply is too quick, too light and different from any other time they’ve had this conversation in private, and so it takes a good deal of will power for Skye not to snicker, when she watches the horrified face of their listener just as Jemma says, “they already are.”

“Are your panties still on?”

“Do you want them to be?”

Trip opens his mouth to say something, and probably ruin everything, so she covers his mouth with her finger to silence him before replying, “no,” to Jemma.

There’s the sound of somebody moving around on the other end, but she’s had phone sex with Jemma before enough times that she knows the sound of her getting clothing off and the difference between it and the sound of her flipping through papers, but somebody on their channel doesn’t so that makes this even more fun.

“I want them off,” Skye continues speaking, “and I want you touching yourself. I want to hear you come undone and-“

“Oh god Skye,” Jemma’s voice is high.

“I wish it was you here with me,” she says dropping into a more sultry tone.

“What would you do if it was,” Jemma’s voice asks, in a way that is almost more sincere than part of their game.

Skye’s honest answer would be that she wouldn’t have wanted Jemma in the field with her, because the idea of them being here together, of the risk of possibly losing her was not something that Skye wanted to think of. Though that didn’t mean that she had never had hot dream of them together on a mission hooking up and killing baddies all in the same go.

Then again, she had had dreams about being a power ranger once upon a time, so Skye’s dreams really ought not to be trusted as sources of proper inspiration.

Still, for this game, she decided to pick one of her more raunchy dreams to describe, “there was a closet I saw on our way into the ballroom, I would have pulled you off in there with me. Slipped off whatever fancy dress they had decided to put you into. Then I would get down on my knees and press my lips to your-“

“This channel isn’t private,” Trip manages to get out, ignoring the finger on his lips to silence him, his eyes still wide and horrified, “I can hear whatever you two are saying, so please, for the love of all things wonderful in the world, stop.”

“He secretly likes it,” Skye insists, but there’s laughter already bubbling up in her throat.

And Jemma’s own laughter spills out like a wind-chime, “oh my god,” she squeaks out at some point, “he lasted so long I really thought I was going to have to-but thank god.”

“Wait, what?”

She repeats a silent mantra in her head to remind herself that as a _super spy_ she must remain composed even under Trip’s glare, and not laugh herself to an early grave, it’s a tough one but somehow she manages, just until Jemma has to point out, “maybe next time you visit Fitz’s room you guys will remember to lock the door.”

“Payback’s a bitch,” Skye squeaks out, leaning her head against Trip’s chest in order to stifle the giggles a bit more.

“I hate you both.”

 

 


End file.
